The Next Sunset
by Marbleclaw
Summary: Bramblestar's Clan is doing well. But the nine mysterious things happen, and he must defeat them all in this series of the new Three, Snowpaw, Lilypaw and Amberpaw. Book 1 may I say.


**THE NEXT SUNSET**

Bramblestar is the new leader of ThunderClan, and a few moons from the battle with the Dark Forest, he is frightened they will come back. But Sorreltail's three kits Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Lilypaw really own the Power of the Stars, after StarClan realised that the original Three needed new lives. The three apprentices must train hard, discover their powers, find the secret battle and find the key for the win.

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**LEADER**

Bramblestar

**DEPUTY**

Lionblaze (temporary)

**MEDICINE CAT**

Jayfeather

_Apprentice; Briarlight_

**WARRIORS**

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Millie

_Apprentice; Nightpaw_

Dovewing

Sandstorm

Lionblaze

_Apprentice; Snowpaw_

Cinderheart

Foxleap

Leafpool

Ivypool

Daisy

Moleclaw

_Apprentice; Lilypaw_

Cherryheart

Cloudtail

_Apprentice; Amberpaw_

Whitewing

Brightheart

Bumblestripe

_Apprentice; Silverpaw_

Icecloud

Mousewhisker

Sorreltail

Hazeltail

Thornclaw

Berrynose

Blossomfall

Brackenfur

Dustpelt

Poppyfrost

**APPRENTICES**

Briarlight

Snowpaw

Lilypaw

Amberpaw

Nightpaw

Silverpaw

**QUEENS AND KITS**

Squirrelflight

Rosepetal

Honeykit

Hollykit

Hawkkit

Eaglekit

**ELDERS**

Purdy

Greystripe

**PROLOGUE**

It was the night of the gathering. The moon floated across the sky, and the chosen cats walked down from their Clans. Bramblestar looked to check if the Clan, _his_ Clan, was still following him. The dark brown tabby looked at the starlit sky. He wondered if his half-brother and father was watching him from up there. Tigerstar would be proud, right? His son, the leader of ThunderClan, and he didn't have to kill anyone to do it.

The tom noticed as Sandstorm walked up to him slowly. "Good midnight to you Bramblestar," she rasped. The senior warrior was older then Firestar and easily the oldest in the Clan, older then Purdy maybe. But the sleek ginger she-cat was a fighter, more of a hunter, and would serve as a warrior until the day she died. Loyalty was so important to the she-cat, Bramblestar wished he had loyalty like the warrior.

"Good night Sandstorm. I hope this meeting is quick. Squirrelflight is having troubles with those kits," he meowed. Sandstorm purred. "You're a great father, those kits will grow up to admire you," she meowed warmly. The leader felt his heart glow with pride.

_Brambleclaw awoke in a small patch of meadow, with StarClan cats around him. Jayfeather, as his powers allowed him to see in StarClan, nudged him. "Good luck," he meowed. The medicine cat didn't really know what a leader's ceremony was like, but he hoped it was good. Brambleclaw watched as the first cat, a pretty golden cat, walked up._

_"Goldenflower," he meowed happily, missing the memories of milk and warmth. "With this life, I give you patience. Use it to be fair with your followers and for you to wait, to hold back and wait for an answer." With a flash, Brambleclaw felt a rage through him, he shut his eyes and dug his claws into the grass. But then it smoothed out, but his heart beat faster. He felt frustrated, as if he was waiting for something. He'd usually just go and tell the cat to hurry up. Was this patience for him? _

_The next cat walked up. It was a flaming ginger tom. His nephew Flametail. "With this life, I give you trust. Use it to trust all your Clanmates, to believe that no one will betray you." Brambleclaw braced himself, and felt a rush of adrenaline and pride go through his body. Trust, he thought._

_A stunning blue she-cat walked to him. "Bluestar," he mouthed. "With this life, Brambleclaw," she started, his name sounding like honey with Bluestar's voice,"I give you understanding and sympathy. Use it to understand your Clanmate's worries and hopes and sympathy to those that have left you and gone to join StarClan."_

_A face he never expected turned up. She opened her mouth. "Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry for making you feel bad," she meowed. Brambleclaw reached out a paw, but found it was almost stuck to the meadow. "You are forgiven Hollyleaf.' "With this life, I give you protection. Use it to protect your loved ones."_

_Brambleclaw saw two more come with a rush._

_Mousefur gave him hope and Ferncloud gave him wisdom._

_It's been about 6 lives, three more left_

_Yellowfang walked up to give him a life of courage, and Ashfur, oddly enough, to give him a life of compassion._

_"My last life,' he muttered. _

_A lean fire-covered cat walked in. "Brambleclaw, I feared you when you were little. I thought Tigerstar was in your eyes. But no. I was wrong. You are the most strongest, bravest and amazing cat I have ever had to joy of being my deputy. And a wonderful father to my kits. I'll give you a life of loyalty."_

_It happened too quick, a rush of surge and cats chanting out Bramblestar, and he was gone, to the Moonstone and back to the Clan._

* * *

**Hey yo, It's Marbleclaw. I can't wait to get back for some story writing. I'm currently hooked on the verge of WCRPG, and yeah. **

**LOVE ALL MY BEAUTIFUL READERS ~ MARBLECLAW 3333**


End file.
